


The Boys Who Lived 悻存的男孩們

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, parent teacher meeting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 19年後，悻存的男孩不止一個。





	The Boys Who Lived 悻存的男孩們

**Author's Note:**

> 被詛咒的孩子劇情汲及，時間點大概是Albus剛升上第三年級、Scoripus的母親即Draco的妻子過世後不久的冬天。

Harry Potter走入霍格華茲的藥草學教室時得先側身避過一整桌的毒觸手──那是位於校園後方一間獨立的溫室，玻璃總是鍍上了一層薄霧一般長年濛糊不清，而裡頭的沉默隱藏著無數活物的氣息，濃烈的氧氣令人昏眩，蔓生聳動的各種植物使走進來的人猶如成為了被觀察的對象一般。層層疊疊深淺不一的綠色讓他直覺地想到史萊哲林，並喚起他回憶裡每次魁地奇場上鋪天蓋地愛喝倒采的波浪一般。

而Draco Malfoy正好靠站在最接近教席前的一張書桌前，對方在聽見腳步聲時抬起了頭，兩人目光對上。

Harry有一秒的錯覺像是回到當年求學時代，猶如使用了時間轉換器，那顆小小的、足以左右一切卻又被禁止改變任何細節的工具，彷彿這將近二十年來的生活將會被抹去一般，一陣恐慌湧上心頭。

「你怎麼在這裡？」

「你又怎麼在這裡？」

兩人隔著空蕩蕩的教室瞪視著對方，室內的溫度彷彿也隨即下降了幾度。

突然一旁的側門被打開，伴隨著一陣教材和課本掉落到地上的聲響，他們的對視被打斷，一同轉向來源。

 

「Harry、Malfoy！你們都來了，剛剛好。」

已成了教授的Neville Longbottom依然一身黑袍，上面沾著室外的泥巴和冰屑，還沒來得及取下保護用的龍皮手套，一隻手拿著剪刀，另一手卻突冗地提著一個茶壺，他飛快地唸了一句 _Accio cups！_ 幾隻茶杯從一片狼藉的教桌中浮起得以重見天日。

就像學生時期每一次進入教室時總是一陣手忙腳亂演變成一場引入注目的騷動，當所有目光都落在Neville 的身上時因為他的笨拙而引來哄堂大笑，本人也只好尷尬地跟著一起笑。

Neville對他們露出靦腆而誠懇的笑容，跟年少時彷彿沒兩樣。

「我給你們泡了茶，需要奶還是糖？」

 

※

 

_『Harry，麻煩你到霍格華茲一趟找Neville，他本來約了我今天下午七時會談，孩子們並不知道。但我現在跟印刷商那邊的會議還沒完結根本抽不了身，你去看一下是不是James又在他班上惹事吧？──Ginny』_

Harry收到貓頭鷹的字條時仍在魔法部內被一大堆文件活埋。貓頭鷹從窗戶撞進來時他還以為有什麼急件需要處理差點想把隱形斗篷蓋過自己──他後來才想起他早就把斗篷包裹起來，準備送給James作禮物。

Ginny的訊息害他近乎好氣又好笑地搖頭，雖說是意料之外但感覺更像是意料之內。他順手把眼鏡摘下，按著發出抗議的鼻樑嘆了一口氣，思考著本來擬定好打算早點下班回家做飯的計劃都泡湯了。聖誕假期才剛開始，孩子們回到家裡不過兩天已讓他度日如年。他只好讓貓頭鷹捎回訊息給Ginny叫她不用擔心，然後站起來收拾桌上的文件。

抓起一把呼嚕粉往辦公室內的壁爐掉去，他喊了一聲自家的名字後把頭探進去變成綠色的火炎。客廳裡只有Lily一人半躺在沙發上讀著她最近很沉迷的一系列暢銷小說，看見他的臉出現時，她把書掉在沙發湊近到火爐前問： _老爸你要回來了嗎？_ 沒等他回答她便尖叫出兩個哥哥的名字把他們喚下來，緊接著是James穿著襪子跑下樓梯的聲音、還有接下來Albus慢條斯理又不太情願的腳步聲。

孩子們都圍在壁爐前，Harry便告訴他們今晚父母都得在八點過後才能回家，他們可以叫麻瓜的外賣披薩來吃。James大聲歡呼，Albus翻了一個白眼受不了似的轉過身去作勢就要回去自己的房間，Lily本來顯得有點小失望但看見大哥那麼興奮也跟著起哄了。Harry趕緊提醒他們說他會叫Ron過來看他們一眼，James的吵鬧才收歛一點，Lily倒是變得更高興了，她跟Ron非常投緣這一點從小時候就沒有改變。Harry再嚇唬了他們一下說不知道他們的媽媽什麼時候回來，如果他們再不趕快去訂披薩的話，Ginny回來時不讓他們訂他也沒辦法，聞言三個孩子才趕緊跑去找家裡那本大概不知道塞到那個角落去、蓋著厚厚塵埃的麻瓜電話簿。

退出後他抓了另一把呼嚕粉，喊出Ron和Hermione家的地址時，綠色的火炎燒得更烈了。他探進頭去，Ron和他的兩個孩子正坐在離壁爐不遠的餐桌處吃著晚飯，幾乎被他的突然出現嗆到。Rose跟Hugo先喊了他一聲，Ron邊咬著他那口晚餐邊放下了刀叉靠過來問怎麼了。Harry告訴他原委，Ron一口答應，但在Harry要離開前他突然追問Hermione是不是仍在魔法部裡，Harry愣住，只記得一大早和Hermione還有幾個魔法部成員開例會，接下來一整天他都把自己關在辦公室裡被那堆從他上班第一天開始便沒有減少過的文件圍繞著。他只好如實回答他不太確定，Ron苦笑了一下搖了搖頭，然後說晚餐過後會帶Rose和Hugo過去他家，好確定那三個小鬼沒把屋子燒掉。

Harry跟Ron道別後站在原地，有半秒不太確定自己該做什麼，即使他把一切都安排好了還是感到一種難以言喻的負面情緒。大概只是被Ron最後的表情所感染了，他想，也或許是因為本來他打算今晚可以下班後可以直接回家和孩子們看部電影或什麼放鬆一下心情。Harry搖了搖頭甩掉無謂的想法，他一生裡嚐過太多次事與願違的惋惜，現下這些微不足道的煩惱和他從前生死攸關的經歷相比根本平凡幸褔得不值一提。

抓起最後一把呼嚕粉之前他突然想到：如果跟Neville的會議並不長的話，說不定之後他還會有餘裕繞路去一下麻瓜的蛋榚店買Lily最喜歡的聖誕原木蛋榚？Harry打起了精神，本想在踏進壁爐前把上班一整天下來已經鬆掉了的領帶扶好，卻發現自己愈弄愈歪，最後朝脆把它扯掉── _Neville是老朋友了不會介意這種事吧_ ，Harry看了看手錶，已經六時五十分，他立即拿起一把呼嚕粉，在踏進綠色的火炎中時喊出他再熟悉不過的名字：

_霍格華玆。_

 

※

 

隔著Neville雜亂的書桌，上面充斥著枯葉、泥巴、花瓣、不知名的種籽；還有紙張和課本、被用得快禿掉的羽毛筆，Harry跟Draco兩人則各佔一方。Neville給他倆各遞來一杯茶，Draco低垂著首一手捧著盛著茶杯的小碟子，另一隻手則用匙搞拌著，從一進門時兩人把對方和自己都嚇了一跳後他便沒再正眼看過室內任何人。Harry現下倒是有點後悔稍早前脫掉領帶的決定，和對面打扮端莊正式的Draco相比自己，他懷疑自己的西裝外套上大概還有著今早不小心打翻的咖啡和墨水痕跡。

「呃、嗯，咳，其實這次找兩位來是關於你們的兒子……」

顯然察覺到詭異地變得緊張的氣氛，Neville小心翼翼地開口，很快地看了一眼Draco然後又看了一眼Harry，彷彿來觀察他們的反應。

── _所以這次不是關於James，而是Albus。_

Harry在內心嘆了一口氣，忍不住搔了搔頭，努力地從記憶中搜尋，他記得Albus跟Malfoy的兒子滿熟絡，但他不太記得對方小孩的臉孔。James跟Lily的朋友他大都認識，因為假期時他們都有被邀來家中玩。他不能否認自己多少對Malfoy心存介蒂，但如果Albus主動提出的話，他也沒有拒絕的理由。但Albus從來沒問過，他也不曾追問。

「也許你們有所耳聞，這幾年來Albus和Scoripus一直很難融入校園生活……」

Neville衡量著措詞，語氣顯得有所保留，這反而讓Harry覺得有點刺耳。

Draco隨即打斷對方，「Longbottom，如果你是要跟我談Scorpius被謠言中傷這事，我不能理解Potter在這裡的原因。」

Neville端詳著Draco好一陣子，眼神又調回到Harry身上，表情凝重，這讓Harry更感到局促不安，他有預感他並不會喜歡接下來Neville打算談論的事情，再說他可沒有打算要把自己和兒子之間的溝通問題在Draco Malfoy的面前攤出來。

「因為這不只是Scorpius的事，Albus也是被針對的對象，他們兩人作為被譏笑的對象而且已經持續兩年了。最近……更是有增無減。」Neville頓了一頓，沒明說在場三人皆心照不宣的事實：Draco的太太久病多年，夏天時才剛過身，Harry和Neville當然不會收到喪禮的邀請，Harry只知道那天Ginny陪同Albus應Draco兒子的邀請出席了，事後他也沒有追問詳細的；然而目前Neville只是把對話推向更為如履薄冰的方向。

「這對他們的影響並不是單純的加法而是倍數，尤其是在他們自己的學院內這情況更為嚴重。」

「那你應該交由史萊哲林的指導教授來處理。」Draco冷冷地說。

「事情發生在我班上時我不可能置之不理，」Neville皺眉，他轉向Harry，顯然是想邀請他加入對話：「比方說Albus的咒語唸不好常常出錯，那是因為班上其他的孩子們用著等待著看好戲的機會來審視他們。這是一個惡性循環，Harry，我懂那一種愈焦急愈容易出錯的心情──」

Harry正想開口插話之際，Draco的一聲哼笑又打斷了他們。

「那顯然就是你無法管理你的教室或教導好你的學生， _Longbottom教授_ ，很高興你依然記得當年你自己蹩腳的情況，如果你是要可憐一個和你當年一樣資質平庸的孩子的話也許你該花多點時間和他一起練習最基本的咒術。」

他的挖苦也和當年一樣惡劣，Harry幾乎就要站起來為Neville反駁，Neville臉上本來掛著的笑容的確有所動搖，但他控制著自己並堅持本來的話題：

「我想說的是……Malfoy，顯然這樣的環境並不健康。McGonagall校長曾跟Albus和Scoripus私下談過但成效不佳，我想提議的是比方說和今天類似的情況、如果能讓他們看到連你們也願意一起坐下來跟他們談談的話……」

「真是夠了，Longbottom，」Draco顯然耐心耗盡，覺得這一切荒謬又浪費他的時間，他把手中的茶放回到桌上，一口也沒喝過，終於頭面向Harry，「這事情拖到現在，從一開始我就拉下尊嚴和面子來問你，只要魔法部向外宣報戰後所有時間轉換器都已經被消毀也從沒被使用過就能解決掉那些無稽之談。你拒絕了幫助我們。上週我卻居然還收到Ginny寄信來問我有什麼可以幫忙、她什至提議讓Scoripus去你們家過聖誕──我應該回一封咆吼信給你們！」

Harry在心裡打了一個突，他並不知道Ginny寄信給Malfoy，這認知陼住了他本來一開始就準備好了的一長串反駁，他只好反射性地回答：「魔法部不可能為了每個不實的流言蜚語作出回應……」

「Harry，」Neville插話，「如果是能夠幫助兩個孩子的話──」

「不，這我不能認同，」這次換Harry飛快而果決地拒絕，「Neville，不好意思，我知道你是出於好心特地找我們過來一起商量，但聽了你們談了這麼久我還是得再重申一年前已說過的話。這種做法並不恰當，也比你們所想的都要複雜得多……」

Harry揮了揮手，他仍在整理著自己混亂的思緒，還有他的顧忌。以他所知Albus的個性，如果由魔法部介入只會讓他更生氣。Malfoy父子也許會感謝他（機會極微），但他們輕視了謠言的勢力、也或許他們只是不願意承認：『Scoripus有可能是黑魔王的兒子』就跟任何和魔法部有關的陰謀論一般，隨著各種預言和傳說深植人心。Harry大半輩子都是旁人議論的中心，他比任何人都清楚以他目前的身份，無論做什麼或說什麼都會有所影響，若然他的兒子不乎合大眾的期望，更多新的話題又會被借機製造出來。

「我並非輕視情況的嚴重性，」Harry分神地推了推滑下來的眼鏡時強調，這是他加入了魔法部後作Hermonie身上學來的，該怎樣 _客套而周全地拒絕提議_ 的口吻，「我會試著找機會跟Albus談談的……Scoripus也歡迎來我們家，」他遲疑了一下，「在霍格華玆的生活裡學生彼比之間惡作劇本來就是無可避免的，Neville，我和你從前不也常常被某人…」他瞄了一眼坐在對面的人。

「那不一樣，Harry。」Neville卻搖了搖頭，顯得憂心忡忡，但另外兩人皆忽視了，因為Harry挑釁的眼神成功地惹火了Draco。

「我唯一的兒子一直被說是黑魔王的兒子，如果換是你的兒子被說成是黑魔王的兒子你會有何感想？」

「我被說過更難聽的稱號，有不少還是來自於你，Malfoy。」這指控也令Harry放棄掉本來想要保持最低限度的禮貌，從一開始Malfoy的態度就是執意和自己作對的，他早就知道他們假裝著和平盛世、像個文明人一般在火車站上的點頭問好只是掩飾，他逼使自己收斂怒火，近乎一字一頓，「我的意思是，我們都沒得選擇，不是嗎？有時候除了把這些名字背負起來我們別無他法。」

「那是因為你把你的兒子命名為Albus Severus Potter！我想你比我們都更清楚這名字背後的責任還有附帶的意義，」Draco站了起來，狠狠地盯著他看，「Harry Potter，你在作出一個錯誤的決定，當年我們沒得選擇是因為連我的父母都受制於黑魔王。但現在我們可以作出改變──你好歹是魔法部的執行長！」

「別把你的父母說得像聖人一般，Malfoy，這並不改變他曾是食死徒這事實，再說魔法部執行長的文書比你所想像的要多得多──」

「 _兩位！_ 我們在討論的是Albus和Scorpius而不是你們！」

Neville舉起雙手硬生生地打斷了他們的爭吵，一臉幾乎想要喊出『 _葛萊分多和史萊哲林各扣十分！_ 』的表情。這場所謂的會面顯然需要提早結束，就像當年每一場葛萊分多對上史萊哲林的魁地奇賽總會意外橫生一般，Harry自嘲地想。

「總之我覺得你們回去可以多留意一下，趁假期的空檔跟他們談談，有必要時可以申請延長假期……」

Neville打完場之時不忘補充，Draco卻充耳不聞，拉起了袍子的一角並推開椅子。

「希望我們下次見面是在他們的畢業禮上。」

他轉身大踏步地往溫室另一端的出口走去。

 

玻璃門應聲關上前，Draco的背影消失於下著雪的夜裡。

 

目送著其中一人離去的背影，Neville坐回到自己的椅子上，重重地嘆了一口氣。

「我愈來愈明白了當年McGonagall教授的心情了……」

 

聽見他的感嘆，Harry只是笑了笑，一下說不清到底是懷念還是遺憾，也或許兩者本質上是一樣的。

 

他突然渴望想要去拜訪校長室，尋找那幅Dumbledore的肖像。

聽說對方常常不在，但坐在空蕩蕩的畫框旁也許正是他所需的。

 

※

 

Harry後來決定留下來陪同Neville整理收拾，畢竟時間已經夠晚了，他註定趕不上給孩子們買甜點，如果他夠好運的話，也許能趕在他們睡前抵達。

他沒想到的是Neville在把器材用布包裡裹好全收進櫃子裡時突然重新開啟了對話。

「Harry，有關於Albus和Scoripus……抱歉我無法袖手旁觀，除了因為我是他們的教授外，」Neville的神情認真而嚴肅，「我和你小時候父母都不在身邊，如今他有你在身邊……我以為至少你會明白的。」

「你和我不一樣，」Harry反射性地回答，然後發現自己的語氣過於尖銳，所以他立即解釋道，「他們也跟我們不一樣……我們經歷過的我希望他們永遠不需要經歷，但實情往往是複雜的、而且解決方法也不一定能夠滿足所有人。」

「當然。」Neville扯了半個微笑，然後想了想像是企圖讓氣氛和緩一般假咳了一聲問，「去破斧酒吧喝一杯？我請客。」

Harry搖了搖頭，失笑：「只因為破斧酒吧老闆娘是你的太太不代表你能常常帶朋友回去免費吃喝吵鬧，還記得上次DA舊生聚會嗎？Hannah差點氣得想把Ron丟出去。」

Neville爽朗的笑聲響起。

他們邊聊著邊往出口走去。外頭的雪安靜無聲地落在身上，誰都沒有費心將之撥走，像是閃爍的銀白銜章般掛在肩上、襟上、胸口上。

Neville把門鎖上，他們站在溫室前道別，Neville往教職員宿舍的方向走去，而Harry得去找一個壁爐。

 

兩人分道其鑣。每一次Harry都不禁想，他們的人生也許交換。

 

Harry穿過庭園還有廊道，厚厚的積雪讓霍格華玆與白色的森林完美地融為一體，唯有透出燭火的窗戶像是燈塔一般指引著他。尖尖的塔上搖動的燈火猶如生日蛋榚上點綴的蠟燭般吸引著人去觸碰與及許願，Harry無可避免地想起在這裡渡過的每個聖誕假，他再一次感受到一股想要留在這兒的衝動，什至是回到過去──即使過去並非真的如想像中的美，卻在這一刻異常誘人。

他驅使自己提起回家的步伐。

 

一路上他忍不住反覆思考著，到底是哪裡出錯了？

他們是戰爭的悻存者，打倒魔王、換來和平的英雄。

他們也是父親的兒子，還成為了兒子的父親。

 

悻存和生活畢竟是徹然不同的事。

有多少個男孩能從一場又一場的戰爭中悻存下來，又有多少個能無憂無慮地長大？

整個世界相信至少還有一個──也只認識唯一一個帶著傷疤勇敢地活到現在。

 

即使他的答案是零。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是我一直很想寫家長會談這種老梗的產物（笑）還有我很喜歡Neville，所以也很想寫成為了教授的他。上年讀完被詛咒的孩子後只覺得悻存的男孩們又增多了，從Albus和Scoripus的角度來看，爸媽跟自己的老師都是一起長大的同學、無時無刻都被觀察著的環境真是有夠可怕的（再笑）  
> 寫於2017.09.12  
> 加嘉


End file.
